


Comrades in Arms

by Serindrana



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, F/F, Femslash, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serindrana/pseuds/Serindrana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Argilla takes her work with Sera and the rest of the E.G.G. crew very seriously - but sometimes even she needs a break.</p><p>Written for Mindelan on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comrades in Arms

There are twenty techs on shift who could do the clean-up, even this late at night. But Argilla finds it soothing and reassuring to know she is the last person to check all of the equipment, by hand, before they need it for Sera. Her shift ended thirty minutes ago, but she doesn't mark the time until there's a knock at the door. 

She looks up expecting a tech or O'Brien or maybe even Dr. Sheffield. Instead, it's the head security officer, and she's smiling and out of uniform, a leather jacket slung over one shoulder and her pants riding low enough that Argilla thinks she sees the edge of a thong. 

Right. 

"It's getting a little late, don't you think?" the woman says, running a hand through her dark bob. 

"Not too late. Need something, Jinana?" Argilla turns back to her work as she speaks. 

"Somebody to come dancing with me. A comrade in arms against the sleezebags," Jinana says, and if she's smirking, Argilla can't her it. She sounds deadly serious. So Argilla looks back at her again, hands stilling once more. 

She's still smiling. 

Argilla laughs, shaking her head. "I see."

"And I happen to know, Nurse Argilla, that you're off shift until late tomorrow morning."

"True. Officially. But I have work-"

"Which techs can do. Or I can wait. Want me to wait?"

"You're insistent," Argilla says with another laugh, and she focuses on her hands submerged in soapy water. She tries to go over what she knows of the other woman. Military service, hand picked to head the security team here. Good at her job. Has talked to her maybe twice before in the cafeteria. 

Is wearing a thong.

"I'll only be another half hour, probably," she says at last, and Jinana scuffs her boot toe against the metal floor as she turns.

"I'll meet you in the ground floor lounge, then?"

"See you there,  _comrade_ ," Argilla says, and now she's smiling too.

___

She probably shouldn't be surprised that Jinana drives a motorcycle, or that she looks incredible in chaps. That doesn't stop her brain from buzzing as she sits on the back of Jinana's bike, arms around the other woman's waist as they weave into the city center profit. The moon is rising in the east and the whole situation feels more than a little surreal. 

"Are you hungry?" Jinana calls back over the roar of the engine, voice muffled almost beyond comprehension. But Argilla picks out the words and leans in closer. 

"A little," she says, and Jinana's nod says she heard. 

Jinana takes a hard left at the next intersection, and Argilla tightens her arms.  _Comrade_ is an apt word to describe Jinana now, at least in how much care she's put into Argilla. Argilla wears the only helmet, and what could have been a quick lesson before speeding off to a club took fifteen minutes. She only feels a little nervous, and those nerves twine with her exhilaration and the rush of being flirted with. 

They pull up in front of a smallish bistro, and for a moment Argilla checks for a light that has them stopped. But Jinana shuts off her bike and touches Argilla's arm. She uncurls from around the woman and swings her leg over and off the bike. Jinana follows, and takes her helmet from her. 

"Like French food?" she asks, and Argilla can't help her laugh. French food is, after all, date food. 

___

It's fairly clear that it's a date well before they're on the dance floor together, Argilla with her hands down Jinana's pants and Jinana nipping at her throat. It's something in how Jinana orders some fancy white wine for them at dinner, in how Argilla offers her a bite of food and Jinana eats it from her extended fork, eyes never leaving hers. It's in how, when they go back out to her bike, Argilla catches a glimpse of the book stuffed in her bag. It's her favorite author, a guy named Roland who lives in the city, and Jinana laughs and says she really likes his stuff too. 

Jinana has a mouth like sin, but she beats Argilla to telling her the same thing. It makes Argilla flush and laugh and pull her in for another kiss, and it's not long before the beat has them against one another, rocking and grinding in a way Argilla hasn't since she joined the Karma Society. She forgets work for a few hours, leaving it by the wayside. 

It takes all the willpower they both have to get them back to Jinana's apartment, a little thing that's clean and has only a small bed. It's still big enough for the two of them, falling into it in a tangle of lips and seeking hands. Jinana's wearing a thong underneath her painted on pants, but Argilla's known that since the dance floor. What she leans as their clothing falls away are the three red tear drops dotting the crest of her hip. 

"Family," Jinana explains, then keeps Argilla from thinking too hard about it by hooking a leg over her shoulder. Argilla nuzzles her thigh, then dips lower to press a kiss to her center. 

Jinana knocks her buns loose with how she grips her scalp, but Argilla hardly notices, losing herself in the sounds the woman makes with each touch. She's wound tight, and Argilla supposes she is, too. But she sinks into it and soon Jinana sinks down with her, panting and whimpering and boneless. 

Argilla doesn't have any secrets beneath her clothing, save for the tiny scars on her nipples where, in younger years, she'd had them pierced. Jinana's teeth are sharp and wonderful, her tongue wicked, and Argilla arches against her, eyes blown wide in the dark.

When they fall asleep, she's not sure, but it's a warm and comforting dreamless sort of sleep. Even if it is a little cramped. 

___

She wakes up to the scent and sound of eggs frying in the little kitchenette. She uncurls, back aching and muscles still loose from the night before. Her hair's a mess, and she runs her fingers through it to try and tame it into something reasonable as she pads naked to where Jinana is. 

"Good morning, comrade," Jinana says with a grin and a wink. 

"Sleezebag problem managed," she returns with a yawn. Jinana has the benefit of her own closet and is dressed in shorts and a ratty t-shirt, and what looks like not a thong beneath it all. She doesn't mind when Argilla slides her arms around her waist from behind, resting her chin on her shoulder. 

"Making enough for me, too?"

"With your appetite? We'll see," she chuckles. 

There's more than enough for the both of them, with coffee and orange juice enough to make Argilla feel almost human. The hot shower helps, too, and another dusting of kisses, another exploring of fingers.

And then it's the bike again, the now familiar thrum between her legs as she leans against Jinana. She takes her by her apartment for a change of clothing, and then to work, where they part ways with a smile, a laugh, and thoughts to later. 

She's on her way down towards the E.G.G. when the elevator doors open on the sixth basement level and Dr. Sheffield steps in. He smirks and looks her over. 

"Fun night?" he asks.

It's impossible to hide her blush or her smile, and when he leans against the wall nearby, she nods. 

"Good to hear," he says. And then he glances to the numbers as they tick down, bringing them closer to Sera and back to the world of work. 

Argilla follows his gaze, only half-thinking, then jumps as he touches her elbow. 

"I've been meaning to talk to you," he says, voice low and smooth. She shivers and it isn't unpleasant. She turns her head to look at him, and he lifts his brows. 

"So what do you say to dinner?"


End file.
